


Dinner with the family

by toboldlyship



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Family Dinner, M/M, Time Lord Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyship/pseuds/toboldlyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timelord!Ianto wants to officially introduce Jack to his parents. Things can only get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with the family

''Jaaack! We need to go, the dinner is scheduled for 6 and it's already quarter past 5! You don't want us to be late for your first encounter with my parents, will you'', yelled Ianto across the hub.  
It was a miracle that said dinner was even happening since his parents had been quarrelled for centuries, but they had finally managed to pull themselves together and even fell back in love with each other after some time.  
It was strange for Ianto that he was going to see them again, after so many years without contact, but he was also looking forward to that dinner.   
He finally wanted to officially introduce Jack to them but he was also anxious. Ianto already knew that poor Jack would be shocked but he was more afraid of his parents reaction. He knew that both of them had already met him and that they pretty much disliked him but he hoped that his parents would change their minds about Jack, after seeing that he was making their son happy.  
''I'm almost ready, Yan'', came the prompt answer.  
''Be fast or else no sex for a week'', threatened Ianto.  
A crash was heard followed by some muffled swear words and soon Jack was running up the stairs and stood in front of Ianto.   
I'm ready'', he said, slightly out of breath.  
Ianto smiled. Threatening Jack with sex denial always worked wonders.  
''Lets go then, shall we?''

~~~~~~~~~~

The dinner would be held at Iantos apartment. He had prepared everything early in the morning before he had left to work and now all he had to do was to reheat the food.  
Jack was in the living room feeling antsy. He was looking forward to meet his boyfriends parents but he was also afraid. He knew Iantos parents were special and he feared that they wouldn't accept him as their sons boyfriend but he was trying to put these negative thoughts aside. Jack promised to himself that he would do everything he could to make Iantos parents like him, he had even bought some of the expensive chocolates Ianto loved, hoping his parents would like them too.  
''Jaaaaaaaack, do me a favour and set the table please. Make sure it looks acceptable'', yelled Ianto from across the kitchen.  
Jack pouted but fulfilled Iantos request, making sure everything was set up as neatly as possible.  
Ianto came out of the kitchen telling Jack that the food was ready. He looked at the table, giving Jack a satisfied look.   
''Well done Cariad'', he smiled.  
''Thank you Yanno. I guess it's almost time for your parents to arrive'', stated a nervous Jack after a glance at the clock.

Right after Jack had finished his sentence, the doorbell rang.  
''Well, that's what I call timing'', grinned Jack.  
''Well, we Timelords are infamous through space and time for our legendary timing'', deadpanned Ianto,''Oh and Jack? My parents are... well, you don't realise it but uh, well... uhm you already know them but uhm...''  
''Ianto, whoever your parents are. I'm pretty sure I don't know them. Haven't met that many Timelords in my whole life. Now, can you please open the door, I'll be waiting in the livingroom.''  
''Sure Jack, oh btw my parents are gay, I have two fathers. Jut wanted to inform you before you say something stupid in front of them.''  
Jacks mouth dropped.   
''Thanks for telling me so early, Cariad''; he huffed.  
''You're welcome'', winked Ianto and made his way to the door to let his parents in.

''Ianto, love! It's so nice to see you again'', yelled a voice familiar to Jack. He had heard this Voice so many times in his life but couldn't really identify the person to who it was belonging.  
''Nice to see you too, father.''  
''Iantoooo, my sweet little kid. I missed you so much, you never bother to call or visit us, shame on you, tsk tsk!''  
Jack knew the second voice all to well too, but again he couldn't make out the person behind it.  
''I know dad, I'm sorry. But to be fair it's always so difficult to contact you two'', said Ianto in a defending voice.  
''But now, lets go to the living room. My boyfriend is already dying to see you!''  
He showed them the way to the room, bracing himself for the worst.  
''So, here we are'', he let them inside, ''Father, dad, meet my boyfriend-''  
''JACK'', said both, his parents unisono.   
Jacks mouth dropped. He had to be dreaming, this couldn't be, it was impossible.  
''MASTER? DOCTOR? IANTO, YOU'RE PARENTS ARE THE MASTER AND THE DOCTOR'', Jack yelled out, still trying to process this new learned piece of information about his boyfriend.  
Ianto nodded. He felt that he should have mentioned that fact earlier to Jack.  
''Ianto, my sweet precious little boy, how can you date this pla- *cough* Jack'', asked the Master in pure disbelief.  
''It's because I love him,dad.''  
''But Jack isn't well, uh something you call a good catch. He isn't boyfriend material'', said the Doctor.  
''Oi'', said Jack pouting. ''Just for both of yours information, I love your son and if you two have a problem with that, you can keep it!''  
The Doctor and the Master both looked baffled. Neither of them had expected to hear such a statement from a man who was infamous as the universe biggest playboy.  
''Little Yanno here actually managed to domesticate Jack'', laughed the Master.  
''Yes, yes he really did''; grinned Jack.  
''Well then, why don't you make yourselves comfortable on the table whilst I go to get the dinner from the kitchen'', suggested Ianto. He then proceeded to wink at them and made his way to the kitchen.   
He came back fast with two plates in his hands only to see Jack being painfully interrogated by his parents.  
''Ahem.''  
His parents let go of Jack, still pointing their Screwdrivers at him.  
They watched Ianto set the plates down on the table and going back to the kitchen.  
As soon as he had disappeared again, both, the master and the doctor, continued with interrogating poor Jack.  
''Father, Dad. Would you please stop trying to make Jack feel uncomfortable'', he said in a serious voice.  
They looked down and nodded.  
''Well then, lets sit down and eat'', proposed Ianto, setting the last two plates down on the table.  
Jack sat down next to him, making sure to have as much space between him and Iantos parents as he could.


End file.
